The cat who finally got the cream
by Ministrawberry
Summary: After being dragged out of the pit, Bella finds herself in the company of the Winchester brothers once again. Sure she has a few grudges against them, okay she sold her soul for one. But, I'm sure if they all play nicely nobody will get too hurt. I hope...
1. Pretty in Pink

**I have decided to change the style of the story. The next few chapters are being re-written and will be posted soon. Please review and tell me what you think of this new style. **

**- Angelheartsonfire**

* * *

><p>There a four men in my life. Only one is human.<p>

Dean Winchester. Love of my live, almost. Human. Dean was never really there. He's a hunter. He left me after I sold my soul for him.

Edward Cullen. Perfect man. Vampire. He left me too. Then came Jake.

Jacob Black. Best friend. Shape shifter. He left me as well. Then there was Castiel.

Castiel. Rouge angel of the LORD. He didn't leave me. He can't really reach me right now.

So now I'm alone, in Hell. Hell isn't as bad as it seems. Sure, it looks a little shabby. You've just got to let it show you the charms it has to offer. Non-stop torture and temperatures beyond 108° are just two of the fine specials offered in hell. Also if you die now, we'll give you your own personal torturer! But that's not all! Call in now and we'll even throw in some free chains! I now present Alastair, my own torturer! Welcome up Alastair!

"Bella, how have you been dear?" See, we have a pretty good relationship, Alistair and I. I ask about the wife and kids, the big boss yada yada. He talks, I talk. We have a great relationship.

"Alastair, what a pleasant surprise! I was hoping to see Lilith today. Poor girl was crying over spilt milk or something yesterday." Alastair just chuckled and began sharpening his knife. "Do you mind if you scratch my back first? This itch just won't leave me alone!"

"Hell's not what it used to be." Completely ignore my itchy back why don'tcha? I motioned with my hand for him to go on, difficult in chains. "People aren't afraid of us anymore."

"Alastair! We've been over this countless times. You need to find what scares people the most and then kill them by using it against them!" I sighed and wiggled my toes feeling the pins and needles rush from them. "Man I would love to be able to walk around for a bit. Oh hey, think you could scratch my back, it's still itchy."

"Only if you say yes to Lucifer!" I chuckled and smiled. I lied, I have five not four men in my life. Dear old Lucy Bee.

"Alright then. I would love to see Lucy again." The chains vanished as I spoke leaving me sprawled on the floor in a heap.

"Shall we then?" Alastair held out his arm for me. Such a gentleman! We took a few steps before I stopped him.

"You know, I don't think I want to see Lucy today." In a flash I was back in my chains. The metal had become hot and was melting my flesh.

"Bella. Do we have to do this again?" Alastair sighed as he twirled the knife in his hand. My vision went blurry, black spots blinking with me. I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>I do not like coffins, especially when I'm in one. It's fantastic I'm out of hell, but not so fantastic that I'm six feet under. What the fuck is this thing made from? Metal or some shit? There isn't much room in a coffin. So, getting your legs up to kick the top of isn't the easiest feat.<p>

One coffin lid and six feet of earth later….

I am thirsty and hungry and exhausted and other things. At leats my grave stone's pretty.

_Isabella Swan_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_13/09/1984 - 12/08/2005_

Pretty right? I could really use some pie right now. A whimper behind me drew my attention. A little boy stood behind me.

"Are you a good or bad zombie?" I just smiled at him then frowned as he wet his pants.

"I'm sorry for scaring you sweetie. I am a very good zombie. Do you know if there is a store nearby?" The poor kid nodded and pointed vaguely in a direction. Before I could ask him anything more he took off as fast his chubby little legs would carry him.

Walking into that store felt like high school all over again. The fact I was wearing a butt ugly dress didn't help. I was going to shoot the person who chose this thing; pink is not my colour especially when combined with lace and flowers. At least it had pockets. I could only hope there was money or a weapon in them.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Should I keep writing it this way or use my old style? Would love to know your opinions! <strong>


	2. Porcelain Goddess

Ages for ShoshonaTheRose (Cass)

Dean - 24

Sam - 22

Bella – 21 (Barely legal)

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Imagine this. Two crying male adults, another completely drunk imbecile and me. Sam and Bobby were hysterical over something or rather; I think it involved kittens and a blender. Dean was drunk again, being needy guy drunk. I had already been felt up twice. Somehow the world seems better from a drunken point of view.

Just like some people say. Liquor makes the world go round, and round and round…

* * *

><p>Hangovers. Such joy bringing things. They brighten up our day by dooming us to throw up and have migraines. How I love hangovers. The only cure to a hangover is….<p>

Sleep. I intended to sleep for the next twenty years, but apparently some people just weren't sane enough to realise that.

"Bella?" Dean's sing-songy voice was right by my ear.

"Piss off! Let me sleep!"

"Get up Bella, you're going to make me some pie!" I groaned and sunk back onto the bed.

"Fuck off Dean! Go make your own bloody pie."

"I want your pie." Dean dragged the covers off me.

"I only make my pie for friends."

"I'm not your friend?" He could not be serious.

"No you are not my fucking friend! You used to be my boyfriend then you went and slept with some slut! I traded my fucking soul and spent five months in hell for you Dean! In hell five months is fifty years! You don't know what I went through. So you are not my fucking friend Dean."

I was almost in tears by now. When I found him with her, he didn't even try to explain. He didn't have to anyway.

"Get out Dean."

"Bella…. please just let me explain what happened."

"No. I don't want an explanation Dean, I don't want an apology. It doesn't matter what you say. I will never forgive you. Ever. Get out of my room Dean, before I have to hurt you." He left slowly, looking back before closing the door. My eyes welled up. I hated Dean, yet still loved him. It shouldn't have been both. I either hated him or loved him.

"Bella." There was a knock on my door and Sam entered.

"I'm fine Sam. I just need to punch something." He chuckled slightly.

"Just remember Bella, you've got me to talk to." I nodded and hugged him. I really was grateful for Sam.

"How about I make some cookies? I'm in a baking mood."

"Triple chocolate chip?" I laughed and nodded.

"A woman can never have too much chocolate."

* * *

><p>Baking went by fast. Then I had nothing to do. My mind wondered onto other things, like my clothing. I really needed to go shopping. The clothing they had buried me in was not something I would usually wear. Finding my keys was easy, finding a shopping centre was the hard bit.<p>

After two hours I finally found somewhere. As I ran through the stores I picked up a few button up tops, skinny jeans, commando boots, a new gun and some throwing knifes. My grand total was just under a thousand dollars. Not like my fake identities couldn't afford it.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

What did I drink last night? My head is killing me. The only good thing for hangovers is pie; Bella's pie. I stumbled down the corridor and into Bella's room.

"Bella?" I quietly said in my sing-songy voice.

"Piss off! Let me sleep!"

"Get up Bella, you're going to make me some pie!" I groaned and sunk back onto the bed.

"Fuck off Dean! Go make your own bloody pie."

"I want your pie." Dean dragged the covers off me.

"I only make my pie for friends."

"I'm not your friend?" He could not be serious.

"No you are not my fucking friend! You used to be my boyfriend then you went and slept with some slut! I traded my fucking soul and spent five months in hell for you Dean! In hell five months is fifty years! You don't know what I went through. So you are not my fucking friend Dean."

I could see Bella's eyes welling up. She never cried. I instantly felt even guiltier.

"Get out Dean."

"Bella…. please just let me explain what happened."

"No. I don't want an explanation Dean, I don't want an apology. It doesn't matter what you say. I will never forgive you. Ever. Get out of my room Dean, before I have to hurt you." Once Bella had made up her mind, there was no going back for her. I begrudgingly exited looking back at Bella. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Then I closed the door.

I closed the door to my problems, my fears and my worries. I blocked out my heart with that single door. I sprinted back to my bed, dived under the covers and didn't think of anything but her and the mistakes I had made.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As soon as I was in the door I was attacked by Sam.

"Where did you go?" I held up my arms and he sighed. "Shopping, I should have known."

"Hey, everyone has ways of dealing. Mine is retail therapy and drinking. How about we have a little siesta? For old times sake?" He finally gave in before we sat down and drank.

After our tenth shot we were pretty buzzed. You know the feeling when you've just been on a roller coaster, or bungee jumping? I didn't feel like that. I felt much better, off with the pixies better.

"Bella, why is it that every time I see you your drunk?"

"Castiel!" I dropped my glass, making it shatter on the floor and jumped into his arms. "It's been forever! How's my angel?"

"How much have you had?" He slowly put me on my feet, holding me steady while I wobbled.

"Not much."

"What do you classify as not much?"

"I'll get back to you on that. So I hear I'm all the gossip on Angel radio."

"You would know. You're the only human who can hear us, besides Anna."

"Well, when you go up, tell Urinal to shut it." (**AN: Couldn't spell his name, plus I couldn't resist, who doesn't love drunk people?)**

"Bella, you're drunk. Let me get you to bed."

"It would be my pleasure, please be my knight in rusty armour." He rolled his eyes and lifted him into his arms. His aftershave made me feel slightly sick. I clutched myself to him tighter, as he began moving.

"Castiel, I don't feel well." Suddenly I was praying to the porcelain goddess.

"I have to go now Bella. Don't get drunk in the next few days."

"You got it angel boy, off you go now." He disappeared only to be replaced with Dean's face. Such a disappointment.

I slumped on the floor passing out.

Note to self; Do not drink tequila, vodka, whiskey and gin in the same shot.

* * *

><p>They may be continually drunk in the next few chapters. Don't mind the drunk people, just step over them.<p>

The mastermind of drunkenness and drunks

Angelheartsonfire


	3. Naughty Angels & Wedding Rings

BPOV

* * *

><p>Killer headache? – Check<p>

Praying to the porcelain goddess? - Check

Dean murmuring comforting words and rubbing my back? – Check

Sam and Bobby spooning on the floor? – Check

Castiel looking at Dean with a jealous face? – Check

* * *

><p>After everyone had mostly recovered we sat down for some food (bacon blessed by Cass). We all went our separate ways, mine including a pack of cards and Castiel.<p>

Cass and I were playing strip poker. He only had his boxers on, whilst I had a sock and my underwear. I dealt again, making sure I had a royal flush.

"I fold." Since when was Castiel's accent so luxurious and sexy?

"I do believe you owe me a kiss Mr. Mighty Angel." He leaned in slowly, our foreheads, then noses touching and finally our lips, brushing softly against each other.

I opened my mouth slowly tasting Cass' lips. The rice taste of cherries reached me when our tongues met. Both slow and unsure we both engaged in a somewhat sensual dance. Castiel slowly guided my back to the floor, not breaking the kiss. I could feel his arousal on my thigh, my own body responding with as mush enthusiasm. I lost myself in the kiss, locking my arms around his neck twisting my legs around his waist.

And then the door opened and my perfect kiss was ruined. Castiel was gone as was his clothing. I was on the floor in my underwear and a sock. And who walks in? None other then the Cullens.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I had latched onto Bella's scent outside of strange looking house. As we opened the door I saw Bella. On the floor. Scantily dressed. Looking flustered, and aroused. What happened to her? I was ambushed with the thoughts of everyone else as they took in Bella's state of undress.

_Is Bella wearing lingerie? – Alice_

_I feel so horny right now – Jasper_

_Would someone cover up the poor girl? – Esme_

_She has so many scars, from what though? – Carlisle_

_Always knew she was a slut – Rosalie_

_Is that my belly bean? She's hot! – Emmett_

Bella looking up at us, suddenly stood producing a knife from under a table. She took several giant steps back and looked ready for a fight.

"Bella, as much as I love seeing you half dressed, we do have guests." A short guy came up behind her, placing an arm around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"Dean, why don't you entertain our 'guests' while I get changed." Bella handed the knife of to afore mentioned short guy and danced up the stairs. Emmett broke the silence between us.

"So, who are you?" He looked at us, twirled the knife around and gripped it tightly in his hand.

_Who the fuck do you think you are?_ "I know exactly who you are and if you value your lives, or what little you have left, you'll leave before Bella gets back." There was a creak on the stairs as _my_ Bella appeared. Hear that bastard _**my**_ Bella!

"Bella!" Alice bounded towards her but was stopped as a shot rang out. Bella held a gun in her hands, aimed at Alice's forearm. Bella shouldn't be holding a weapon, she could hurt herself!

"I suggest you all leave before I shoot." Rosalie was already outside with Esme. Everyone soon followed suite except me. I wasn't going to leave my Bella alone with a paedophile.

"Bella, do you want to, or should I?" Bella nodded and raised her arm, pointing the gun at me. She slowly placed her finger on the trigger and pulled.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As soon as the shot rang out, missing Edward by millimetres, they all fled. I turned to Dean after slamming the door and un-clocking the Colt.

"Just because of that cutesy act, don't think you're forgiven." I strode past him but was stopped when his arm shot out grasping mine. Dean rolled me in so I was facing him. Then he crashed his lips to mine. In that moment I felt something that I hadn't for nearly four years.

Pure happiness and unconditional love.

Dean scooped me up then carried me up the stairs never once breaking the kiss. Once upstairs, he slowly set me down on the bed, unbuttoning my shirt. We stopped kissing and undressed each other. Dean nuzzled into my neck like he had before and skimmed his hands over my breasts and rib cage stopping on my waist.

Then we made the most passionate love either of us had ever experienced.

I woke up to someone playing with my hair, twisting it around their pinkie curling it softly. I opened my eyes and rolled on my side to find Castiel. I was bedded by an angel? I felt something on one of my fingers. I looked down and found a wedding ring. And wedded?

Wedded and Bedded by an angel?

"Good morning my angel." Castiel's face then morphed so I was looking into golden eyes. Edward. A ring of thorns grew in the place of the gold band, cutting into the soft flesh there. He leaned forward and braced his mouth against my neck. "Or should I say meal?" He sunk his teeth into my neck and began draining me.

Then I really woke up. Beside Dean, his stubble grazing my cheek soft murmurings escaping his lips. I kissed him and went to get up, being stopped by his arm around my waist.

"Don't think you're going anywhere. I plan to keep you my prisoner here for quite some time." His eyes were still closed. I softly placed a kiss on each drifting back into my comfy spot.

"I don't mind at all. Make me your prisoner for eternity." He kissed my forehead drifting back to sleep, I soon followed him safe in the warm cocoon of his arms.

It was midday when I woke up. Dean had rolled out of bed a little while ago, saying something about coffee and dorky little brothers. I slipped on his shirt and a pair of clean boxers heading down stairs.

"…no going back after this." Sammy?

"I'm sure Sam. I want to do this." I saw Dean place something in his pocket before turning back to the now burnt pancakes or the remnants of pancakes.

"Move away from the frying pan and place your hands against the wall." I took over cooking, salvaging what I could. Remind me never to let Dean cook again. Ever.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I left Bella asleep and went to retrieve the ring. I went downstairs finding Sam already drinking coffee and researching. The little nerd! He saw the box and shared an approving look.

"You sure you want to propose, I mean there's no going back after this." Sammy?

"I'm sure Sam. I want to do this." I pocketed the ring and turned to the pan thingy. I think I was making pancakes. The stuff in the pan looked like dog shit and probably tasted just as nice..

"Move away from the frying pan and place your hands against the wall." Bell had come in and taken over the cooking. With her cooking, I'm never even going to try.

"Where's Bobby? I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was spooning with Sam." Bella as always checking up on everyone. Sam set his face in a straight line, clenching the newspaper a bit too hard.

"Getting supplies." You know, liquor, chocolate for Bells, salt, bullet casings, the usual.

"How are Ellen and Jo?" Even the people she already knew were fine. She was always checking up on everyone. Bella and Jo were practically sisters. Any chance we had to go visit there wasn't a chance in hell we didn't go. Last time we were there, Bella was wearing a wedding dress. Long story, don't ask.

"Their fine, like always." The door bell rang and Sam got up to answer it. I got up, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Marry me." She stiffened and slowly turned to face me.

"What?"

"Marry me. I can get down on my knees if you like." She shook her head, holding back what _I_ thought were tears.

"Of course I'll marry you Dean."

* * *

><p>Bella and Cass. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!<p>

Would you look at that, their getting married! Kinda awkward with the visitor. Anybody that can guess who it is gets a preview of the next chappie, or at least the start.

Angelheartsonfire


	4. Demon Kisses

BPOV

* * *

><p>Sam came around the corner followed by Ruby.<p>

"You seriously think you can get married Dean? That piece of shit is nothing compared to me." I had her against the wall before she could say another word.

"You listen to me, you slutty demon whore. If you dare insult me again, you won't be able to remove your arms from your arse for thirteen years, you'll be so deep in shit." I gave her a right hook, before kicking her and stepping her away. She stayed on the floor coughing for a few seconds.

"I like her." The next thing I knew, Ruby was kissing me. Demon bitch. Kissing me? I don't think so. I ripped her head away from me, tugging on her hair. Before I could do anything else, Sam stepped in.

"Bella I think you should go upstairs, simmer down for a bit. Dean and I will take care of her." I nodded, spat at Ruby and continued upstairs. I lowered myself onto my bed and tried to sleep.

A fitful nap left me looking more like a racoon then a woman. My hair was all over the place, my clothes askew.

"Don't you look fantastic?" Bobby stood in the door way, looking rough as ever. "Get dressed, you got a job in Oregon." He left and I got dressed and tamed my hair. (**AN:** **Absolutely no time line!**)

* * *

><p>River-grove seemed like an okay town. But then again, Dean and Sam weren't telling me anything. We rolled into the town and got out of the car, stretching. Dean spotted a man cleaning his fishing rod and started walking in that direction. Sam shared a look with me. We followed him, keeping close.<p>

"Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, Rachel Sterlington. US marshals." He nodded looking over us.

"What's this about?" He put down the rod.

"We're looking for someone." Dean began. Sam then took over giving a description which sounded a tad familiar.

"A young man. Early twenties. He'd have a scar right below his hairline." The man gave us a strange look before nodding.

"Mike Welch. He lives up with parents by Aspen way." I nodded.

"Thank you Master Sergeant. My dad was in the core. Corporal"

"What company?" Charlie was actually in the core. Some things weren't a lie.

"Echo 2-1." I thanked him and left, following the boys into the car. Guess I would have to deal with Mike hitting on my again. Lucky I had Dean. I walked down the street then stopped when I noticed a carving on a pole. _Croatoan._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam! Croatoan." Sam froze and spun round jogging towards me. Dean swore and followed him.<p>

"Roanoke. Lost colony. Ring any bells?" Dean looked anywhere but at Sam. "Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Only when Bella was there. Then I would be paying attention to her ass." I slapped him as he pinched my butt.

"Sam, let me weave my magic with my ass. Dean won't bother listening to you at all." I sighed and stood next to Sam. "Roanoke was the first English colony, in the late 1500's."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree." He gestured towards the pole. "Croatoan."

"Yeah. Well done boy." I coddled him as if he was a dog.

"There were theories, Indian rage, disease. But no-one knows what really happened. They were all just gone overnight."

"Well, I mean like I said all your weirdo visions are tied to the yellow eyed demon." I froze. That meant Azazel was here.

"You mean, Azazel is here, or something related to him? You have got to be fucking joking me!"

"We should get help. Bobby, Ellen maybe?" I already had my phone out. No signal.

"There's no signal." Both the boys pulled out their phones.

"Nada." Sam nodded. We tried the pay phone as well, nothing. Great, we're stuck in some weirdo town, with no phone connection sitting like ducks.

What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A young guy opened the door.<p>

"Yeah?" Dean pulled out his badge, letting me step up to talk to him.

"Is Mike here?"

"No, he's out with friends camping up by Rosing Lake." I nodded looking further into the house.

"Is there anyone else we might be able to talk to, like your mum?" He shook his head. I decided to pull the fainting trick. Dean and Sam both knew it well. I slumped forward falling onto the floor, halfway in the house. Sam and Dean picked me up and put me on the couch.

"Do you mind if we leave her here for a while, we have other work to do and we can't be carrying dead weight?"

"Um okay. How deep of a sleeper is she?"

"Very deep. Don't worry. Not even the dead will wake her." The boys left me there. Now, I just had to wait for a while.

I felt myself being tied to a chair. I 'woke up then'.

"What are you doing?" He cut his forearm, and then cut mine. He placed the wounds together, blood seeping into me. I shook violently and blacked out as the boys stormed in.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in a medical centre. A needle was stuck in my arm. Drawing blood. The doctor pulled it out and put it on a slide. I sat up and looked around.<p>

Dean sat on a chair next to me. I could hear Sam in another room, talking to someone.

"Her blood's clean. What, there's something strange in the blood cells. They have a cream centre." All eyes looked towards me.

"What is it Bells?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Dean. He thought he knew everything about me, everything.

"I'm a fallen angel. I rebelled against God's rules. Only Anna and I rebelled, everyone else stayed loyal." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's something else Dean. I need to talk to you in private." Everyone left.

"Please, don't be angry. I'm already engaged…"

* * *

><p>OMG! Who's Bella engaged to?<p>

Review, if you guess there's a little sneak peak in it for you!

Angelheartsonfire


	5. Runaway Brides

BPOV

* * *

><p>"What the hell, do you mean, you're already engaged?" I flinched as Dean sent a tray of medical instruments tumbling.<p>

"Dean, being violent is not going to help anything or anyone." Castiel's voice made me spin, looking behind me. Why did he have to turn up now?

"It's you! She's engaged to you!" Dean picked up a scalpel and used it like a dart, throwing it straight at Cass' heart.

"Dean! For God's sake would you fucking stop and listen just this once, before you over act?" I screamed at him. I hadn't screamed at him in such a long time. The pained look which flashed over his face told me all I needed to know. He covered it up and stared at me.

"Go ahead princess, you have the floor." He held on tightly to a syringe. I didn't want to know what was in that, or how he would use it.

"I'm not perse engaged as married." I cringed waiting for the onslaught of violence.

"Oh, because that's just so much better!" Dean sat down and sighed. "Who are you married to?"

"Sam." Dean vaulted to his feet, storming towards the door. "Dean!" I clung onto his leg as he attempted to drag both him and myself out of the room.

"I'll kill him, brother or not!" I released one arm and struck him in his second brain. He sank to his knees, narrowly missing me.

"If you would listen to me for one fucking minute!" I got him some ice as he fumed in a chair. Castiel leaned against a bench, already accustomed with the story.

"When I was in hell, I wasn't just a prisoner there. I was forced to hold court there, with Lucifer. We hadn't known each other personally. He was the legendry first fallen angel. I was the disobedient one. After I was kicked out, all the angels would talk about was me and Lucifer. When I dragged down there, I could still hear the angels."

"Angel radio." I laughed and nodded.

"Basically. Because I could listen into their conversations, I could hear what they were planning. They kept me close to Lucifer, only making me leave him for torture time. Alistair was always the one to do it." I winced and hugged myself, remembering all the scars he would leave.

"When I was with Lucifer, he made me a proposition. If I would tell him the details of what they were planning, he would reduce the amount of torture. By then I was exhausted, and I agreed. There was a side loop though. Apparently he liked me a lot more then he should have."

"No. You are not married to the devil. I refuse to believe that Bella." Dean turned as if to storm out of the room. I let my head fall limp against my chest.

"It's not recognised as a proper marriage. It means we can still be a couple." He stopped and stood for a few seconds.

"It doesn't mean I still want to be a couple" The tears slowly fell making patterns through the fabric of my top.

* * *

><p>Sitting there on that plastic covered chair, I felt my emotions even more intensely then before. It was then I decided I needed to leave. Forever. I would be doing the boys a favour by leaving. I gathered my jacket and boots, slipping them on silently. I opened the old door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. Thanking whoever was the god of doors I slipped past all of the other people in the connecting rooms. Opening the front door seemed to set of a silent alarm. Everyone stood in the doorway whilst Sam and Dean stood in the 'waiting room'. They held their guns up expecting an intruder.<p>

"Where are you going Bella?" Sam questioned me as Dean looked away.

"Nowhere you need to know Sam. It'll be better for everyone if I leave." Before either of the boys could argue, I slipped out of the door, sprinting a few blocks away. I stopped and looked behind me seeing if Sam had followed me. When I turned back Castiel was standing with his arms open. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed.

* * *

><p><em>Arms snaked around my waist pulling me tighter to the body possessing them. The air was heavily scented with cigar smoke and bourbon. I sighed and turned to the person. Standing there was Sam with a new gleam in his eyes.<em>

"_I knew you would come around." His eyes blackened and my heart raced, not in fear but in lust. _

"_Always for you my love, my angel, my Lucifer." I leaned forward as 'Sam' leaned down and we kissed passionately. His arms moved upwards finding my breasts and throat. He stilled his hands there, holding it in a delicate embrace. I heard a snap. My head drooped and sagged. Lucifer began laughing and ripped open my main vein, drinking from it heavily._

"_I__'__m __back __baby. __And __I __will __get __you.__"_

* * *

><p>My dream had left me feeling dirty and used. Sam would never say yes to Lucifer. He couldn't. It would be the end of the world. But then again every day seemed like the end of the world. Apparently some things just happen for a reason.<p>

Taking in my surroundings I found a luxurious room with ensuite. Double doors opened into a massive wardrobe everything neatly hung and never worn. I found a pair of clean jeans, underwear and a singlet sitting on a draw. I closed the doors. On top it had a note: _For __Bella._ Taking the initiative I slipped it on after checking for anything suspicious. Beside it was a black smart phone and a polished ivory case. Inside the case were my weapons. The gun had no bullets and the dagger had been blunted.

"…I know she'll be fine by herself." I braced myself behind the farthest rack from the door and hid in a pile of clothing made by dragging them of coat hangers. The doors opened as I stilled my movements. Three sets of feet glided, stomped and casually walked around the wardrobe.

"Bella! You can't hide in here forever." I knew that voice and was not looking forward to meeting its owner.

* * *

><p>I uploaded this a while ao but it apprantly didn't work. Sooooooooooo sorry!<p>

You must hate me. Don't kill me just yet. This will be the last chapter for 2011. Maybe.

Angelheartsonfire


	6. Kick Ass Time

_**Lilith**_

* * *

><p>Babysitting the stupid human was agonising. Sitting there for hours on end watching her sleep. So boring. I found my hands playing with her hair, threading the dirty tendrils around my fingers, plaiting it in some fashion. Alistair stood in the door way watching me.<p>

"You are fond of her Lilith. Your time on Earth has softened you." I looked up sharply at him. His eyes held a burning curiosity.

"Never. I simply understand her pain." I looked at the lithe human. In her was reflected my sister. Long dead. The same bouncing waves and long eyelashes. Sylvia had been my joy, until she was murdered.

"You can't bring Sylvia back and Bella can't be a stand in." I snorted and moved away from the fragile piece of glass called 'Bella'.

"Why can't we just kill her?"

"Lucifer has commanded she not be harmed." Walking through the doors, Alastair closed them behind me.

"Lucifer has fallen ill in her image. She has taken his true form and sealed it away." That stupid brat was standing in the way of an apocalypse. Kill her and we start it. We don't kill her, we are stuck in the endless cycle.

"Alistair we must rouse her from her sleep." Moving back towards the doors, they had been cracked open.

"I am sure she is fine on her own." Ignoring his comment, I opened the doors and spoke into the seemingly empty room.

"You can't hide in there forever!" A clothing rack moved slightly. Hiding in clothing? Elementary.

Looking at my perfect nails was extremely boring. Alastair had left to inform Lucifer she was awake a little while ago. Not only had the stupid human girl not moved, she had barricaded the door. Four times. And so I sat and waited and waited some more. Until of course she moved the furniture, opened the door and ran for it.

"There's no point in running." I said almost lazily. She stopped as she came to a wall and turned. She ran into another wall and then another.

"Let me go Lilith!" I rolled my eyes and stretch the met suits arms.

"I'm not holding you here. Lucifer is." As I spoke, he appeared behind her. I bowed lowly. Her eyes widened and she spun quickly.

"You are awake my dear. Leave us Lilith." I nodded and faded through the walls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucifer<strong>_

Her hair was greasy and her body bloody. A faint odour extruded from her skin. Yet she was beautiful. She was my wife. Her eyes held tears of happiness. The shock clearly showing.

"Lucifer." My name came as a whisper from her lips. "Let me go." She half-heartedly whispered moving closer. Nobody could resist my charm. Especially not Bella.

"Do you really want me to do that?" She grasped my arms and drew me forward into a hug. Leading her forward I gently placed her in the shower.

"I never want to leave you again." I nodded and began undressing her. It was as if she was one of those dribbling things meat suits call babies. Useless little things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>_

I shouldn't be here. I should be with Dean. I should be with Sam. We should all be hunting together and drinking. I shouldn't be shacked up with the devil and yet here I am. Why the fuck am I here? I get that I'm his bride and all, but come on. I have to get out of here, as soon as I'm able to resist his charm. So, never.

Lucifer came charging into the bedroom, frantically tugging me up from under the sheets. His pendant hung against his naked chest. One hand gripped my chin hard and angled it towards him. I cowered back from him, scared of what he might do, and I watched as his gaze hardened, his fingers digging further into my face.

"Isabella." He crashed his lips to mine; the kisses were harsh bruising my already sore lips. His hands grasped my forearms. Forcing me to lay down he hovered over me.

"Lucifer." My arms wound around his neck as he slowly let me drown in the artificial lust. I was disgusted with myself but couldn't force my body out of it. Trapped in my own body. He slid his arms down so that they rested on my hips. The sheer lace I had woken to find myself in slid up against his firm hands.

This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be here. Wherever the hell 'here' may be. Lucifer shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here. We should both be in our own realms doing what we do best. Me; fucking Dean and hunting the evil sons of bitches Lucifer sends out. Lucifer; sending out those sons of bitches for me to kill and trying to start the apocalypse without killing me.

I placed a mental hand on Lucifers chest and my physical hand responded. Then the other began moving. Not onto his chest like I wanted, but further down. Much further down. To his pants further down. Not only did the hand not stop there but it also began massaging Lucifer's thigh.

Not good. Not good. Not Good! **NOT FUCKING GOOD!** I pictured my hand moving away from Lucifer's thigh. And it moved. It joined the other hand at his chest like I had wanted it to do from the beginning. I tried pushing but my hands stayed relaxed and limp. _Come on! Push him off you stupid fucking hands!_ And they pushed. Hard.

"Thank God!" Lucifer cried and writhed for a few seconds as God's name burned him. Hmm. Idea time! Lucifer stood and chuckled.

"Isabella. Finally found a backbone?" I stood frozen to the spot.

"Lucifer, where is my ring? Why am I here and not with Castiel?" Not only had I forgotten that I was with Castiel before I had the dream, I had forgotten about my ring. Lucifer grinned and morphed into Castiel. The grin looked sicking on his face. Holding his arms wide and a sad smile on 'Castiel's' face Lucifer looked exactly like him.

"Your ring is where it has always been." I looked down and my ring was there. Abused and bloody, the silver looked like bronze in the sunlight. "Isabella what would I do with such a worthless trinket, hmm? I wouldn't be able to use it for anything. So it can stand as your wedding ring. Think of it as a gift."

"It wasn't a gift. It is a symbol of Dean's love for me." His smirk faded and disappeared. "And my love for him. Why don't you just let me go. If you want, I'll jump of a cliff. Start the apocalypse for you. Both of us know I'm the only stopping it."

"Of course Bella." Whoa. Didn't expect that. He opened the door, spoke with Lilith and Alistair and left me standing there. I had just convinced the Devil to let me go. I am such a kick-ass.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so confused. Re-read Chapter 6 today. Then I began wondering how she ended up with Lilith if she was with Castiel before. So confusing.<strong>

**Review. They are what drives Motivation to visit me.**

**Angelheartsonfire**


	7. An Announcement

I am here to let you know that both of my stories will be on permanent hiatus until I find a reason to carry on with them. In the meantime please have fun reading other fanfiction and enjoying life.

Angelheartsonfire


End file.
